ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lycans
Created by Tony Physical Characteristics Human Lycans are capable of assuming three distinct physical forms. They can appear as normal humans, though inexperienced Lycans may betray their identity with wolf-like features such as especially sharp canines or yellow eyes. Beast Beyond their human form they can shift into Werewolves; in this form they ride the fence between their feral nature and humanity. Werewolves stand like men, but are nearly twice the size, and covered in fur. Teeth and nails elongate into fangs and claws, and most other human features twist and change into that of the pack. In the end, Lycans are also able to transform completely into giant, horse-sized wolves--and their new size forces them down to all fours. In their giant wolf form they are engines of destruction, and overwhelm their prey with their immense size and durability. Abilities Supernatural In their human form Lycans have a subtle hypnotic charm that they use to deceive their prey. Physical As werewolves their strength and agility exponentially increases, and their fangs and claws can easily leave deep marks in even the most solid stone. As giant, monstrous wolves they possess enough strength to level buildings, and are nearly impossible to kill without silver or powerful magics. Regardless of their form, Lycans possess acute senses -- and even share mental connections with their closest pack members. Lycanthrope Packs Laws #Do not worship The Huntress #Obey the Big Bad #Kill Red Riding Hood Divisions *Pride: Wolves in this pack are extremely intolerant of other races. They guard their territory savagely, and will not hesitate to kill. They tend not to spread their curse, as they find it hard to find humans who they deem worthy of it. *Wrath: Wolves in this pack are the most violent. They will attack anything, especially when their tempers are tested. They are even prone to fighting for territory with other packs. They tend not to spread their curse, because they don't typically leave survivors in any of their encounters. *Envy: Wolves in this pack take great joy in taking things from others. They will steal possessions, land, or even people they perceive as valuable. They spread the curse moderately, but are also most likely to seek a cure. *Lust: Wolves in this pack use their power and strength to satisfy their sexual appetites. They aren't particularly ambitious, but they spread the curse aggressively, looking to build their numbers for power and perspective mates. *Gluttony: Wolves in this pack eat and drink and take everything in excess. They spread the curse moderately, and are typically the physically most imposing wolves. *Sloth: Wolves in this pack are the most docile, and will not actively seek trouble. However, they will kill, maim, and pillage entire villages of people if it means future convenience or immediate gains. They spread the curse moderately, but will only seek children for it -- the easiest prey. *Greed: Wolves in this pack are the hardest to predict. They don't follow distinct behavioral patterns, and are considered outcasts by their brothers and cousins in other packs. The only thing that is certain about them is that they want it all. They'll take anything and everything they can get their claws on, and will even make alliances with other races and humans if it means there is something to gain. History Creation Many generations ago, when The Pantheon would still favor men of great skill and boldness, a young rogue caught the attentions of The Huntress. Impressed with both his skill and cunning, The Huntress favored this man above all others. Until she found that he was a lecher, and ill of temper. Offended by his vulgarness, The Huntress cursed the young rogue with Lycanthropy, so that the world might see the truth of his nature. He was the first of his kind: The Big Bad Wolf. Spread Rather than looking inward, Big Bad lashed out at the world. He spread his wicked disease. The first infected, did not survive. But soon, those strong enough--and bad enough--emerged to carry the curse. Unfortunately for those infected, Lycanthropy didn't just change their physical nature -- it twisted their soul, and warped their minds. When it became clear the Lycans were a threat to humanity, The Moon Maiden volunteered to help slow the spread of the disease. Taking a personal interest in helping The Huntress watch over the creatures, she bound their affliction to the cycles of the moon. At the new moon, the power of the curse is at its weakest. Those who have retained any shards of their humanity tend to cling to their human form during this time. As the moon waxes, however, the strength of the affliction grows. By the time the moon is full, even the most passive of Lycans will have a hard time resisting their animal instincts. Pack Creation Over generations, the Lycans spread across and infested a significant amount of forests and woodlands. Although many small packs formed, Lycans generally identify with one of seven larger sects. These larger packs are are aptly named after the seven deadly sins: Pride, Wrath, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, and Greed. The Big Bad Wolf presides over them all. Culture Explain the culture of the species. Do they have any beliefs? Customs? Superstitions? You may also want to expand on the social interactions from your Bestiary entry here. Characteristics What do they look like? Reproduction How do they reproduce? Can they? Can they reproduce with other species? Abilities What can they do? Weaknesses What are their weaknesses. Category:Supernatural Creatures